1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of traffic sign posts and in particular to a reflective and/or fluorescent member securable within the C-shaped channel of existing sign posts to provide additional reflective safety warning and to extend the life of the sign function and in a second embodiment, a reflective and/or fluorescent member and mounting member which mates with the C-shaped section of the existing sign post so as to provide the same additional safety reflection and also information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traffic sign posts are encountered every day by motorists regardless of the length of their journey. The sign posts are positioned on the sides of the highway or road and at intersections and support signs which advise motorists of the actions they should take, e.g. STOP, YIELD, ONE WAY, TURN, etc., and as delineators to identify the road shoulders. The traffic signs mounted on the traffic sign posts are also color coded and reflective. Stop signs are red, informational signs are black and white, and warning signs are yellow.
The traffic sign posts themselves have been standardized over the years and are generally C-shaped in cross section having opposing outstanding flanges. A plurality of apertures are positioned in the rear face of the traffic sign post and the traffic signs themselves are mounted by means of a threaded fastener passing through the sign which is juxtaposed against the flanges, the fastener extending through apertures in the rear face and secured.
These standardized traffic sign posts can be found on every street and road in a community and in most instances their sole purpose is to support the traffic sign itself. One problem encountered with traffic signs is that as a result of their exposure to sunlight and in particular, the UV light from the sun, the color and reflectivity of the signs decreases over time such that the warranty offered by companies which manufacture the signs is limited often to less than seven years. One object of the present invention is to provide an additional reflective capability to the traffic sign post which can extend the useful life of the traffic sign as a warning device.
Additionally the existing traffic sign post is one dimensional in that it serves one mission, that of supporting the traffic sign when in fact because of their placement and frequency, they could impart additional information. In the second embodiment of Applicant's invention, a mounting member is utilized, the cross section of which is such that it would mate within the C-shaped cross section of the traffic sign post and present a vertical support of varying widths and lengths on the sign post for receipt of the reflective and/or fluorescent member so as to provide additional warning reflectivity and which could also have messages positioned thereon of a safety, directional, or commercial nature.
In either embodiment, the reflective character of the traffic sign would be enhanced by the fact that a reflector and/or fluorescent member which would be color coded to the type of sign, would be vertically aligned and secured to the traffic sign post so as to better gain the visual attention of the motorist.